Glycerine Melodies
by Emilia Adrada
Summary: Sometimes broken people can fix each other. Just drop a few ships into the sea, crack some bones, use lies instead of unhealthy truths, add some awkward silences and spice it up with war. Force them to mix it together, coat it with lust, wrap it in love, serve with some betrayal and voilà! You have a cure! Realism, drama, love, hate and one of Maslow's theories. {Post-Movie/Helsa}
1. Prologue: Sleep

**Glycerine Melodies**

_Emilia Adrada_

* * *

**Prologue: Sleep**

_Her silver tresses tickled his face as she looked down at him. Her cold hands clawing his shoulders as his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer._

_She was nervous, he could tell, but not as nervous as him. He was holding the woman he had wished dead so many times he had run out of fingers to count. The woman who had destroyed him and had built him up again. And she was there, letting him take her fragile figure in his arms to brake all the barriers they had built for the other._

_It had been an impulse, a moment he wasn't sure if he would regret or not. Because after all, friends aren't supposed to feel these types of urges. And even less **new** friends…_

_He could feel her trembling as she took his face in her hands. A corner of her red lips turning up as she whispered her thanks to him. Was this really the beautiful creature he had dreamed of killing just a couple of months ago? And how did it went from wanting to slice her in half to risking his life to save her from the hands of a raging foreigner who had just started a war against Arendelle?_

_She had run to him and had clung to his neck as if her life depended on it. And he froze, never in his life had he felt so needed before. So wanted and important to someone. Maybe it was because it had been the second time he saved the kingdom, or maybe because she had been so scared she didn't remember they were in the same place where he had been seconds away from murdering her, either way, it didn't matter, not right now, he couldn't help but to smile at the feeling._

_His hands traveled from her waist to the nape of her neck, his fingers tracing their way up, giving her goose bumps. Elsa smiled at him, and Hans felt her deathly hands trembling as they played with his hair. And then he chuckled, pulling her closer to make their noses meet. He had made her shiver and tremble, he had made the Snow Queen shake. When he saw her eyes closing he pulled her into a hard, longing and nearly forceful kiss._

And then he woke up…

In a quiet, dark room laid a lonesome and broken man.

He had been beaten down by more than just one foe. So we can all agree that it hadn't been a fair fight. Hurt in so many ways that pain had become his best friend tonight. Fear had shattered his will, duty had twisted his spirit and vanity had stabbed his and her heart.

What really made him take deep breaths to fight back the tears was the fact that he had caused it all. He had called for them and had offered his being as sacrifice.

He had meant to hurt her since the beginning of his journey. He decided to step on his finest ship to murder her and take control of her kingdom. He had managed to stand her exasperating sister in order to be closer, he had taken care of people he didn't know and had fought against powerful men just to be able to sit on her throne.

He had been willing to replace her spinal cord with his own sword, to put her out of her misery and save her from herself.

When it all failed and he was between a rock and a hard place, he had saved her kingdom from destruction more than once.

Her tears had been guaranteed since the start. Her blood had been the ink with which he signed the contract.

But no one mentioned the pain those two things would make him feel, his tears hadn't been a part of the deal. But because they were for her, he allowed them to go too. Not knowing that miles away was a lonesome broken woman looking at the sky with teary eyes as well.

And he closed his eyes again, sighing and trying to turn into a nightmare what had turned into a dream...

* * *

Title based on Bush's Glycerine - '_The title comes from the explosive applications of __glycerine to stabilize nitro, love is like a bomb.'_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Read/Go to the next chapter for the extended summary!_

_And the first chapter... :)_


	2. Security of Body or, I'm (not) Okay

**Glycerine Melodies**

_Emilia Adrada_

* * *

_**Extended Summary:** _

_ Everyone needs something to feel as a complete and important human being… And when you are a new, insecure queen or the last of a long royal line of succession, you need a lot of things. Elsa will have a decision to make, surrender Arendelle to an arrogant king or try everything she can to keep her crown and defend her people. And when she thinks things can't get any worse, she discovers she's not only being wrongly accused of sorcery but also of kidnapping the youngest prince of the Southern Isles. A decision has to be made and with no one else to turn to, Queen Elsa needs the help of the man that tried to murder her once to survive in a hard upcoming war. But what no one knows is that Prince Hans has his own problems; in order to be pardoned by his brother, the current King, he is required to trick the Queen of Arendelle and do anything he can to gain her trust and take away her throne._

_*Warning: Catalan-speaking author, I really try my best, desperately needs a beta-reader._

* * *

**Security of Body; or, I'm (not) okay.**

He wanted to kill her.

Feel her little, pale neck snap in his hands, stab, slash and tear apart that cold and frozen skin of hers, watch her choke, push her from the balcony of her stupid ice castle, see her slip on her own ice – just be responsible of the moment when life oozes from her body.

The only thing that'd undo the knot preventing him from eating would be to see the Snow Queen die.

And not only that but he'd be a hero too. Recognized in every kingdom as the man who freed Arendelle from the monster sitting on its throne. Princesses and queens would line up to ask him to marry them, kings would beg for his blessings and advice. And his brothers… uhh! His brothers would all die out of sheer jealousy!

If only he hadn't hesitated, if only he had struck faster…

But as the young prince tried to grin at the thought, an excruciating chill ran through his body. He had been daydreaming too much these days and had forgotten that his movements were somehow constrained. But, let's be honest, who wouldn't use their minds to escape reality when you are trapped?

Hans closed his eyes and sighed as he struggled to site his arm to a more comfortable and less aching position. Using his left hand to raise his right forearm and place it over a pillow by his side. The pain this produced was simply unexplainable. Not even when his older brother Harry had pushed him from the second floor of their palace had he suffered so much pain. It burned, itched, ached and throbbed – all at the same time.

He wasn't even sure if what he had for a forearm could still hold that name. Not even his brother Myron, who Hans always thought even slept lifting weights and hefts, had forearms that big. The pain made him bite his lip so hard that even the servants were already pointing out his bleeding lower lip. But he couldn't complain, not out loud, not here.

So, while struggling to gag the involuntary groans, he grabbed the thick quilt covering half his body and dragged it up until his maimed limb was entirely covered. Finishing the mentally exhausting task by resting his head on the pile of fluffy pillows supporting his back as he sat on the bed.

If only he could write, he thought, or have a man of his trust by him - if only they had allowed one to stay with him while he traveled in a cell in that tacky French galley. Just maybe he would have been able to concentrate on something else and forget about the pain. He could make the man write down the things running through his mind. If it were like that, he would have been cooking up another unexpected and brilliant move on his favor. He was a prisoner, yes, but his current location and situation were just so… ideal and suitable for a step.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, thirteen in line to the throne. Twenty-three years of age and red of hair. Presently held captive in one of the many guest rooms of the royal castle of Arendelle. If he was able to get rid of the guards on his doors, he would have ignored the pain of his arm and would have paid a visit to the queen and princess residing just a couple of floors away.

But as much as he liked to think about how easy it sounded, the more reality dawned upon him.

He was hurt, had multiple lacerations and horribly colored bruises all over his body – not counting his sore arm. He was confined to a tawdry room, his visitors were exceedingly limited and he had nothing to keep his mind busy while he waited for someone to let him know what he was actually waiting for. His Admiral title, other than removed, was also stained when the French deckhands running the ship had to save him from drowning while the whole disaster took place.

Drowning… he was born in a ship during a storm, had been raised and groomed to live navigating the seas and he almost **died** _drowning_.

If that hadn't taken away what remained of his dignity then he marveled about the things the gods must have had in store for him. And he let out a dry chuckle when he actually imagined a thing or two taking place in this castle.

"Prince Hans," A man knocked at the wooden door, which annoyed him since he couldn't deny them access anyway. Why would they even knock? "Are you awake?"

The prince rolled his eyes; it was probably midday by now – of course he was awake!

It seemed as if the man read his thoughts because he came in even when he didn't answer. A hooked nose - big, thick and round, like the rest of his body. He ran a hand through his hair, which was light red, just like his brother Gideon's. And suddenly he already hated this guy.

"Good day, your highness." He began as he entered the room with another man, several guards coming in behind them. "I am Kai, a servant of the castle. And this is Doctor Klaus. I was sent by Queen Elsa-" Great. "-to ask if you were in need of anything?"

Well, since he asked… a sword, a rope, probably a saw, some decent food, sunlight, fresh air, his handgun, a boat and a crew, a bath, a shave, another chance to slice the queen's neck –

"No." He answered with a quick and thick voice, trying to look as serene as he could.

He felt the eyes of the caregiver poking every blemish on his arm, face and neck. The fat man raised one of his bushy and red eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Hans nodded, cocking one of his eyebrows too.

The doctor, the man wearing horrible black rimmed circular glasses, cleared his throat. Taking the little dark bag he had brought with him and placing it on top of a chair nearby. "Prince Hans," He said, fixing his spectacles and walking to him. "I am Doctor Klaus, I was out of town when you and the men of the French galley returned to Arendelle after the sinking of the ship." He petted his white, wide, fluffy mustache. "I was told there were… forty-seven men in the accident. And that you were all fine." The scrawny man took out a big, golden watch from his pocket. "But you are a royal guest, after all, and it is my duty to inform your family of your well-being."

Doctor Klaus walked, closer to him, too close. He could count all the lines and wrinkles in his face if he wanted. "May I?" He signaled with his gloved hand to take Hans's right arm, his watch ready to help to take the young man's pulse.

Gesture the prince instantly declined with his head. "I'm fine, thank you." And he pulled the blue quilt up to his neck. Even when thawed and in the middle of summer, Arendelle was too cold for him - or so he lied to himself to cover his body from the meticulous hands of the physician.

The doctor looked at Kai, who shrugged in return before turning to Hans again. "You should be thankful Queen Elsa is giving you these sorts of comforts after what you did to her, Prince Hans." His tone was low and almost… sad. As if he was actually upset she had asked him to offer those things to him. "Would you like to go for a walk? Take a bath, perhaps?"

"I said no." A walk? Where there snipers waiting for him to step out of the room? And a bath? Perhaps, poisonous water and flesh-burning lotions?

Kai's broad and flat chest puffed as he placed his hands behind his back and then he nodded at him. "Then I suppose you are free to talk with her majesty," He waved his hand at someone outside his door. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Hans's green eyes bulged when the woman walked in, however, he still managed to roll them. This moment was very uncalled for, but he had been expecting it and was glad to be nearly over it.

She walked in a graceful and slow pace, her chin raised and her deathly, gloved hands clasped together. The guards made a quick bow and Kai sent a servant to fetch something for him.

Elsa walked until she was right before his bed, looking down at him with the eyes his nanny would have when she was about to scold him. He could feel the adrenaline inside him stirring and screaming to be put to use. To be mixed with the rage he had been holding inside.

But he couldn't do anything his body wanted if he actually wanted to keep his body. The guards had their long, polished spears out – and he could literary hear them begging to stab something… someone. And as much as he hated it, there she was standing before him, perfect and sharp, while he shivered his teeth off and dealt with a harsh and unforgiving pain. Her icy stare never letting go of his face.

"Prince Hans," She offered a small curtsy, her face as still as her posture. "Good evening."

He could feel the guards and Kai's eyes on him, their breaths held as if waiting for something bad to happen. But Hans didn't fell for it; when there was nothing for him, he hated to perform. So he just scoffed and turned away, passing the turn to answer to the queen.

Elsa only stood the same, only she began to tug on her fine and delicate gloves.

He felt even more trapped than before now that there were people here. What did they want from him? What else did they want to take away?

He saw Kai receiving some parchments from the servant he'd send away a couple of seconds ago. And when he laid eyes on the yellow wax seal containing his kingdom's sigil, he realized they were meant for him. The plump man walked to him, offering the several documents. Hans ignored him and the parchments ended up on the small night table by his side.

"I am here to discuss the message we will send to your family at the Southern Isles, Prince Hans." Elsa finally spoke. "I would have sent it myself the day you were brought in but I would have still needed your signature, as proof that you are safe and sound."

He let a sort chuckle leave his mouth. She wasn't doing her homework right if she thought his brothers gave a damn about him.

"A medical report is needed as well, your highness." The scrawny man spoke again. "Your brother, King Harry, knows who I am and will trust my word."

And suddenly he felt his eyebrows going so low that they darkened half his site of vision. His good hand curling into a fist. "And why, _pray tell_, don't you just send me back instead of sending a letter?" The queen paled, perhaps at his tone or at the answer of his question. "I suppose that would resolve all your problems at once."

Her mouth became a flat, red line and he was sure he wasn't the only one who had heard her gulp. "We cannot send you back just yet, Prince Hans."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business." Kai interrupted.

"Are you keeping me here as a hostage, then?" Hans felt one of the corners of his mouth going upwards. It wouldn't really surprise him, really. Arendelle couldn't really have a lot of allies after the rumors of witch posing as the queen spread through the many powerful kingdoms. And it was deliciously wicked to think of how hard she'd fail if she though that keeping him there would make the Southern Isles unite forces with her.

"No." Elsa's eyes went big and her hands finally let go of each other to slump to her sides and turn to fists as well. "Look, we will send word to your family to let them know you are fine."

"What?" And now he was beginning to feel even more irritated. What was the matter with these people and their secrets and lies? "Doesn't anyone in this kingdom have a ship that can navigate for a week or so to take me back?"

Elsa sighed. "Any of the ships available will most likely end up just like the one you were traveling in, Prince Hans."

Sunken, Broken… and in his opinion, sabotaged. Elsa didn't want to send any major ship to sea because she feared that it might be brought down too… but why? Who would want to do such a thing like that to her vessels? Why would anyone want to cut down her ways of communicating and exchanging goods? "Arendelle's in trouble…" He commented out loud.

"Not the kind you think." She answered, regaining her straight and imperious posture to turn away from him. It was then that he noticed how red her cheeks were beginning to look. "Just write to your family and let the doctor do a checkup on you."

"No." He said with the tone anyone uses when they are tired of repeating something and that made her glare at him. She pursed her lips and stared, her chest heavily falling and rising.

There was something going on, something bad. Hans could tell, he was becoming an expert in these subjects.

The doctor walked closer again, fixing his glasses as he did. "Prince Hans, with all respect, you are a nothing more than a guest-"

"I am Queen Elsa's prisoner!" Complained the red head.

And that's when the air suddenly felt colder, and the Ice Queen snapped. "Would you rather stay at the cell _you_ put me in when **I** was _your_ prisoner?"

A thin layer of ice began to form under her pale heels, she bit the inside of her cheeks as the man who always made everything worse just stared.

She was right… he had kept her in a dirty dungeon while in her own room. But what did she want him to do? She was out of control! At least he wasn't freezing the entire kingdom!

"Let the doctor do his checkup," Said Elsa through gritted teeth. "And we'll let your family know you are safe."

"My arm's broken…"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hi! My name's Emilia. Call me however you like. I am brand new here in Fanfiction and I have taken the challenge to write a Frozen story because - let's face it - it was awesome! I will begin to leave reviews too, again, I'm new. X-D_

_I am working on the second chapter, which I promise will be longer and will include more Hans and Elsa interaction, just wanted to publish a little 'sneak peek' because I am pregnant with a Helsa monster-story and I need help delivering it. I'm not kidding, this will be a huge, GINORMOUS build-up. Because, as much as I love the pairing, I know that you cannot just accidentally fall in love with the man who left your sister to die and then tried to murder you. So, I have planned a huge ride for them to fall in love the right way. _

_And… I'm gonna be honestly with you all… I am extremely nervous about your opinion. English is not my first/native tongue, so I expect you to point out the horrors. Just be gentle, please? :) I decided to post this little chunk of the Helsa-centered monster fic this is becoming and asking if someone was interested in reading or/and helping me with this before actually posting longer chapters. I work as a nurse during the day, so... let's put it this way: if no one's interested then I'll write for myself and won't worry about anything._

_Everything you feel is missing some sort of explanation, well, this is **just** the first chapter. :P And I repeat, this is a build-up! :D Also, about the titles, if you can google it - or know about - James Maslow's hierarchy of needs, then they will make sense to you. ;)_

_I hope you leave a review, let me know you are interested. I will try to post as often as I can if I see there's people who want me to!_

_Also, about the beta - I am begging on my knees even though you can't see me - you'll have fun, I promise! :D_

_Thanks for reading!_

_- Emilia \m/_


End file.
